Secret Secrets!
by Innocent Enchantress Venus
Summary: High school and acting career at the same time. How will things be for Sakura as she studies by day and act at night? Also, what if she's forced to choose between two people to marry? Oh boy... devastated people... undecisive hearts! OCOCSS IS HN TN TOC


"Blah" – talking

Blah- Text

'_Blah' _– thoughts

**BLAH – **place/back ground

**(Blah!) **– Inner self talking inside their bodies and in the middle of a sentence

'**_Blah'_ **Inner Self

"**Blah" – **Inner Self takes over body

"**BLAH!" – **Loud, clear, firm, shout in words emphasize

"**BLAH!" – **Anger and firm clearness and also very loud words

**_"Blah!" – _**emphasize in word

"**_BLAH!'"_** – Anger, nervous, rushing, emphasized words, and not to mention VERY loud and firmness

**-BLAH- **Sound effect

(A/N:) – Authoress Note

* * *

_ME: ENJOY!_

**Secret Secrets!!! **

**Prologue **

**Secret Promise**

Ohayo gozaimasu! Watashiwa no namae, Haruno Sakura. Famous model and actress. Only daughter of Haruno Kai and Haruno Murasaki. Haruno Kai, world wide known Nadeshiko Tsukiyo Hotel owner. The largest and most luxurious hotel in Japan. The nicest dad in the whole wide world. Haruno Murasaki, famous house designer and music writer.

I grew up in Konoha, one of the biggest and most well known cities. Currently 16 years of age and soon to be 17 in a month. I'm born on March 28, people often mistake it for March 29 but I'm pretty much ok with it. I don't really celebrate my birthday that much since my parents are often gone on business trips.

I go to Konoha Tsubasa High, second best high school in Konoha, beaten by Oto Kuroi High.

I have shoulder length pink hair which is constantly tied in two braids, which have red ribbons criss crossing an X style on them top to bottom and end with a little bow tie. I have jade eyes and I'm pretty short when compared to a few of my friends except Karen and Hinata. Karen-chan is one year younger than me, yet she is very skilled in many things.

Karen-chan is very kind and sweet compared to me. I'm pretty talkative and loud. Karen-chan is 15 years of age and is studying to become a singer while also pursuing her acting career. She has waist length silken black hair. Her hair also has waves starting at the middle part and down. She also has left sided short even bangs. She has onyx eyes. Part of her hair is often pulled back by a large yellow bow. Remains of her hair, which is still a lot, is left down.

Karen-chan. Known as Uchiha Karen. Daughter of the two most well known people in Japan, rivaling with my parents. Uchiha Fugaku, the rich owner of the Uchiha Corps. Uchiha Mikoto, lovely songstress and fashion designer. Karen-chan is also the little sister of famous models, singers, and actors, Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Sasuke. Most importantly, Sasuke's twin.

The Uchiha family have recently partnered up with my family and another family, mainly known as the Hyuuga family. And also, the people of the same blood as my friend, Hyuuga Hinata.

Hinata-chan has short dark indigo hair and full, even bangs. She is 16 also and is very cute. She has the traditional plain creamy white eyes as the rest of her family. She is the younger cousin of Hyuuga Neji and Hyuuga Shin. Also older sister of Hyuuga Hanabi. Daughter of Hyuuga Hiashi. Famous owner of the renowned Hyuuga Inc.

And because of these two very famous families have partnered up with my family.

_I have to choose to marry either Sasuke-san or Shin-san. _

* * *

The arrival of the six hottest girls in school made the boys scream loudly. There they were, Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Karen, Yamanaka Ino, Fukaisho Tenten, Hyuuga Hinata, and Sabaku No Temari.

Ino has light blue eyes and long light blonde straight waist length hair. She always has a periwinkle colored head band on. She also has right sided bangs that reach past her chin a little and is straightened to cover her right eye.

Tenten has dark chocolate eyes and dark brown wavy waist length hair tied in two high buns that have green cloth covering the buns with a black string tied around the cloths to secure them tightly around her buns. She also has bangs that curve up and don't meet in the middle.

Temari has curly sandy blonde hair that reaches half way above her waist. Her hair is tied in two long high ponytails by black hair ties and also tied in two low ponytails by black hair ties. (Like her original hair style except it's longer and it's really curly) She has blue green eyes.

The girls stopped their chit chat and looked up simultaneously. Sakura looked up with her lips in a firm line. "…" she didn't say anything as she waited for the rest to say something. Karen looked at them and grinned broadly, "DOMO ARIGATO FOR ALL THIS BUT PLEASE QUIET DOWN!!!!! THANK YOUS!!!!" boys were now crying out her name.

Ino looked at them and smirked, "Alright, if you guys quiet down, we might give you a few chances to date us. But only two people per person **–wink-**!" few boys immediately quieted down. But some far away didn't hear and kept on shouting. Hinata was silent and blushing a lot. Tenten and Temari looked at each other before smiling widely.

"1…" Karen counted quietly.

"2…" Hinata said while looking down.

"And… 3!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GO!!!!" Sakura yelled out.

"SHUT YOUR YIP YAPS YOU ANNOYING FREAKOS!!"

The school shook and basically asked for mercy. Tenten and Temari smirked and high fived each other. Worked like a charm.

* * *

Ino was the only daughter of Yamanaka Inochi and Yamanaka Ina. Her parents own a simple flower shop but her aunt and uncle own a floral arranging company nearby and she was well known because of that. She was also great at flower arranging and topics relating to plants. She's quite a handful.

Tenten is skilled at fighting and often makes lots of weapons by even a piece of grass and wood. She's very sporty and is known in the school as prettiest athletic girl. She rivals with Temari in almost all category of sports. Her family is unknown so she lives in an apartment alone.

Temari is the older sister of Sabaku No Gaara. The most feared boy in school who can crush you like a bug. She's pretty much a big mouth and often has curses in her sentences. She's pretty scary when she needs to be. However, when she's left alone and really in a good mood, you can call her Goddess. She rivals Tenten in all categories of sports.

It was lunch time and Sakura and Karen looked at each other. They looked at their friends. Sakura smiled, "We have something REALLY EXTREMELY LARGE news for you guys!" the other girls raised an eye brow.

"And that would be…?" Ino said for them to continue.

"We accepted an acting contract for one of the biggest movies that should come out sometime in the summer!!!" Sakura said. The girls widened their eyes. Karen giggled. Sakura grinned.

"What's the name of the movie?" Hinata finally talked. Tenten, Ino, and Temari nodded.

"Second Flight." the girls said in unison. "But you have to keep it a secret! No one is supposed to know about it yet." Sakura said in a whispery voice. The girls nodded. They all kissed their pinkies and put their pinkies on top of the other one.

"Yakusoku."

"When's the filming going to start?" Temari asked.

"Well, we're going to meet the other casts after school. We also need to get our roles." Karen explained to them. Sakura nodded continuously. Ino grinned.

"Can we come along?" Ino asked them. Karen shook her head.

"I'm sorry! The director says you can't come until the practice shootings. He said something about the contract meeting being important and other people can't know about it." Karen said to them. Ino pouted.

"Aw, that sucks. Oh well. I least we get to see the practice filmings." Ino said and smiled again. Karen nodded and Sakura grinned. Tenten said,

"But be sure to tell us your roles!"

The girls smiled and nodded. Hinata and Temari smiled at them as well. Tenten and Ino smirked.

* * *

After school, everyone except Karen and Sakura left to the café to finish up some homework together. The two had apparently gone to the meeting. And now, here we are at the meeting! Let's see what happens…

---------

The director, ahem, coughJiraiyacough, smiled. "Eh!! Glad you all could make it!! Now, let me call out the names of the casts. Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Karen, Hyuuga Shin, Haruno Sakura, Ureno Ami…" the first four names called out looked at each other in surprise. "Alright, here are all the info in the folders. Take a look at it and tell me if you have any objections."

Sakura and Karen looked at each other discreetly and sighed inwardly. As their hands opened the folders, all they could say was… nothing actually.

**Second Flight**

**Cast List and Roles:**

**Role: Azure Dorinspirit – Cast: Haruno Sakura **

**Role: Terra Goldborne – Cast: Uchiha Karen **

**Role: Ken Goldborne – Cast: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Role: Julian Boris – Cast: Hyuuga Shin **

**Role: Roxy Dinwit – Cast: Ureno Ami **

(There's more but I'm just putting the mains)

**Plot: Azure Dorinspirit is an everyday normal girl until her parents die in a car crash. She experiences nightmares about the accident and become very ill due to leukemia. She then lives with her best friend, Terra Goldborne and her brother, Ken Goldborne. However, after living in the house for a few long months, Azure falls in love with Ken. Terra is scared her brother will be taken away from her. Ken is already engaged though, but soon finds himself stuck in between the sweet Azure and possessive Roxy. Meanwhile, Julian Boris, Roxy Dinwit's childhood friend, a very sweet and shy person falls in love with Terra Goldborne who is too busy making sure her brother doesn't forget about her to realize her emotions for Julian. Roxy, wants Ken to be her husband, but at the time, seduces Julian to make Ken jealous. Azure is pained by the realization that Ken is already engaged, Terra is sad because of her, and also the memories of her parents. She soon ends up in the hospital. Months have passed and finally, it had been confirmed. Azure Dorinspirit… has passed away. Right after hearing the news, Ken does suicide by shooting himself in the heart. Terra is shocked by her brother's sudden death and ends up in a coma. Roxy starts blaming everything on Azure. Julian spends most of his time visiting Terra. Years pass and nothing changes. **

(I'm not sure what else to put)

Sakura took a deep breath before smiling. "I'll take the role!" Karen looked at Sakura with worried eyes. Sakura nodded at her. Karen gulped and hesitantly said, "I-I… I'll take it…" Sasuke looked at his twin and sighed.

"I'll take it." he looked at Shin. Shin looked at him. He nodded. Jiraiya nodded at them. He finally looked at Ami. (The girl who bullied Sakura in the anime) "Of course I'll take it! Anything to be with MY Sasuke-kun!" Jiraiya grinned.

"Great! Filming starts on Saturday!"

* * *

Sasuke looked at Karen as he saw his sister and Sakura walk downstairs. He immediately ran over to them. "Karen, are you sure about this?" Shin followed close behind. Karen fidgeted as she saw her brother. "I… I… well… I really want to make this movie. I know I'm still training to be an actress, but I really want to do this. I want to take the job. I already did and I can't turn back now!" Karen said, determination showing in her eyes.

Shin smiled at her, she blushed faintly. Sakura looked at Sasuke. "She wants it Sasuke! You can't stop her when her heart already decided for her! You'll be a horrible twin if you prevent her from doing what she wants!" Sakura shouted as she leaned her face really close to Sasuke in a threatening manner. Sasuke sighed.

"Fine… but please be careful. Don't push yourself." Sasuke said quietly. Sakura smirked.

"Wow, to see the great and mighty Uchiha Sasuke showing emotions is something truly new!" Sakura teased. Sasuke scowled and left before she could say any further. Shin smiled at them.

"Sasuke is just worried about you, Karen. I wish you the best of luck, Karen-hime…" Shin said, taking her hand and planting a small kiss on it. "As to you, Sakura-san." Shin bowed curtly before leaving. He turned his head around once to smile at them. Karen was now as red as a cherry. Sakura laughed.

"Typical Karen…" Karen soon fainted. Sakura widened her eyes. "OI! OI! OI!! KAREN! KAREN!! MOU!! WHY OF ALL TIMES???"

* * *

**I.E. Venus: **What do you think? And no, at the end, Karen didn't faint because of an illness. She fainted due to shock and uh… blushing too much. I think… Ok, well then, R&R! This is my first story so please don't flame!

**Thank you, read and review please! **


End file.
